


every stroke a scar

by iwritegayshit



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Positive Bodywriting, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritegayshit/pseuds/iwritegayshit
Summary: Malkuth wouldn't be caught dead being this affectionate in public - with anyone, Binah noted, but she had it in her. She had the potential, and Binah knew that as soon as she wrote the first compliment down on her bare skin.Malkuth/Hod/Binah pwp.
Relationships: Hod/Malkuth (Lobotomy Corporation), Malkuth/Hod/Binah (Lobotomy Corporation)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	every stroke a scar

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO IVE WANTED TO DO SOMETHING WITH HOD AND POSITIVE BODY WRITING FOR AWHILE ...... im filling a Very old prompt i got like a month or two ago for malkuth/hod/binah as well so i hope they enjoy it :0

Binah adjusted her collar. She usually didn’t engage with the lower floors; she found their drama to be tiresome. Their interpersonal relationships were confusing to her. They were too close to each other, and for all of the wrong reasons. 

So when Malkuth approached her, she could only wonder what type of headache she would acquire from this interaction. But the other Librarian looked much shyer than usual. Twirling her hair around her thumb and forefinger, biting the decorative end of her pen.

Something was definitely up. 

Binah made a mental note to take three pain relievers and draw a bath after she was done sorting out Malkuth’s nonsense.

“Speak.” Binah said. 

Malkuth didn’t expect such a blunt response. She turned pink - really, what was the matter? Binah would laugh, if this situation was happening as part of a TV drama and not in actuality.

“Hod wants to talk to you,” Malkuth said. 

Childish and immature. Binah fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“Tell her to come to me herself,” Binah said.

She was about to turn and walk away, when Malkuth caught her by the hem of her shirt. Binah raised an eyebrow at her.

“You know how Hod and I are dating, right?” Malkuth asked.

“Yes, I’m aware,” Binah said. She knew just enough of the lower floors’ relationship drama to be acutely in tune with when they were flirting with each other, but nothing more.

“Well, Hod and I want to see what it’s like, you know, to be with a third person.” Malkuth admitted.

Binah paused. Then, she said, “...Intimately?”

“...Yes.” Malkuth’s ears were pink.

Binah thought about this. She couldn’t deny that this was an awkward way to go about things, on Malkuth’s end. She was aware that Malkuth and herself were both attracted to women only, but that was where their similarities ended. But the offer was tempting. Binah had many opportunities to experiment as Garion, but here, now…

“Tell Hod to meet me in my room. You join the two of us as well. Bring whatever you need.” Binah turned and left, leaving Malkuth to decipher that message.

\--------------------------

The bath was hot. Binah tested it with her fingers to confirm. She swallowed the painkillers dry before stepping in. She might not get much precious time to herself before she was interrupted, but she would enjoy every moment of sweet, uninterrupted silence.

A knock. Speak of the devil. Binah sank down lower into the bath, until everything but her eyes was covered.

Another knock. 

Well, weren’t they eager. It was as if Hod and Malkuth had nothing important to do besides, well, Binah. Binah allowed herself five more seconds submerged in water before she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. Should she dress herself for her guests?

...Might as well answer the door like that, she decided, before opening it to greet the pair. As expected, they both looked scandalized. Children, the both of them… although perhaps Binah’s preconceived notions about their first lives factored into this.

She noticed, with a twinge of amusement, that they were holding hands. 

“Come in,” Binah said, dropping the towel as she retreated into the room. 

Her inner chambers looked similar to the main Floor, cavernous and dripping with stars and glowing lamps. A simple four-post queen-sized bed was propped up in the corner, next to a bookshelf with a few books. It was on this bed that she sat, leaning back against the wall and waiting for the other two to join her.

Hod, on the other side of the room, was fumbling to get out of her jacket. Binah watched as Malkuth helped her out of her top, then her pants. They weren’t that affectionate when they knew people were watching, just enough for someone as perceptive as Binah to pick up on something. This really was how they acted behind closed doors, wasn’t it? Malkuth had set her notebook down, so that both of her hands were free to hug Hod around the waist. It was close enough to where Binah sat where she could run a hand over the cover. It was worn down already… Curious, Binah lifted the first page.

“Hey, don’t touch that!” Malkuth said. She came to sit down next to Binah, conveniently blocking her view of the notebook. Malkuth had already stripped down to her underwear, but Hod was just as nude as Binah - perhaps a bit self conscious? She was covering herself with her hands as she sat down on Binah’s other side.

Hod was trying to kiss Binah’s shoulder, her arm, her cheek - but Malkuth was messing with something where Binah couldn’t see. When she turned around, she held a felt-tip marker. She pressed the point to Binah’s naked thigh.

Malkuth pulled away triumphantly. She had written _“So sweet!”_ on Binah’s skin. The lettering was adorned with little hearts.

Binah chuckled. “Charming.”

Malkuth passed another marker to Hod. “For you.”

Hod tapped the cap against her lip, looking nervous. This clearly wasn’t part of the plan. Finally, she took Binah’s arm into her hand, and began scribbling. Binah looked down at the writing. Hod had written _“I love you”_ in big bold letters. 

“Is this okay?” Hod asked. She was clearly flustered.

“I’ll… allow it,” Binah said. She was smirking. Clearly, she didn’t expect this to happen either. 

So the two of them continued to write. Binah’s body was a canvas for their compliments. _“Angel!” “Lovely!” “Precious!”_ They wrote every soft sentiment they could think of, all over Binah’s arms, her tummy, her back, her legs. 

“Is this truly what you think?” Binah asked, after several minutes of this treatment.

“Yeah!” Malkuth said cheerfully. Hod nodded in agreement.

“I see. Lie down,” Binah replied after a while.

“You don’t like it?” Hod asked, her eyebrows knitting together in worry.

“No, that’s not it. I would like to reward you.” Binah said, and easily stood up from her position on the bed, stretching. 

She faced Hod and Malkuth, who were clutching at each other’s hands, stretched out on the bed… they almost looked endearing, in a way. Binah stroked Hod’s thigh absentmindedly, watched her shiver. She rubbed at her entrance with two fingers before slipping them in.

Malkuth was next. Her G-spot was a little deeper inside of her, and a little smaller, but Binah located it easily. She stroked the pair’s insides, getting into a rhythm. Hod arched her back, allowing Binah to go deeper. And Binah did. Her fingers spread, exploring both of them with careful thrusts, rougher and more aggressive with each downstroke.

The way they clung to each other was cute, Binah noted, although ‘cute’ might not be the best word to use in this scenario. But she couldn’t deny that the two of them were, in fact… cute. The noises that they made, their expressions, their intertwined hands… all cute. 

Despite what the graffiti marking Binah’s body might say, she couldn’t imagine herself as a ‘sweetie pie’ or an ‘angel.’ She briefly entertained the thought of uncapping a marker and scrawling something on Hod’s forehead. Pushing her bangs back, maybe… what a ridiculous thought. Judging by Hod’s expression, she was enjoying herself enough as it was. 

Binah’s thumb encircled Malkuth’s clit, experimentally, and Malkuth whimpered in response, her thighs shaking. Ah, so that was good… She did the same to Hod. The couple’s bodies were spasming, insides clutching and clenching around Binah’s hands. 

“Binah,” Hod said, drawing a shaky breath,” “I think I might…”

Hod's orgasm was vocal. She mewled and buried her face in Malkuth’s chest. Binah gave Hod a few more slow pumps, trying to draw out her orgasm, before sliding her sticky fingers out of her. Her hands were free now. She rubbed at Malkuth’s clit with her fingers, pounded her roughly. 

Malkuth came embarrassingly quickly. 

Binah stepped away from the two of them, let them bathe in their post-orgasm glow. They were collapsed in a pile together, arms draped over each others’ bodies. Intimate… Binah knew Malkuth would never be caught dead acting this way in public. It felt almost voyeuristic, watching them pepper kisses against each other’s skin. She wanted to finish her bath, and turned around to do exactly that.

“Wait.” Hod’s voice.

Binah faced the two of them again.

“Join us,” Hod insisted.

Binah paused. She took a step towards Hod, before climbing into the bed next to her. “If that is what you wish.”

Maybe… the lower floors weren’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed the fic :0 takes a second, means a lot ~


End file.
